


"Well, you were the one..."

by hazyjayne



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjayne/pseuds/hazyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School girl uniform. Puck's into them, so Lauren makes him wear one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Well, you were the one..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextempus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lextempus).



> Part of pyroclastic @ LJ's 1SM. Lextempus asked for: Lauren/Puck; [_School girl uniform. Puck's into them, so Lauren makes him wear one._](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/302469.html?thread=1485445#t1485445)

She takes the red heart shaped lollipop from her mouth, and offers it up to him. He takes it from her and pops it into his mouth, swirling it around.

"So, Puckerman, what do you have to show me?"

"I can't believe you are putting me through this Zizes" Puck states, his voice not completely steady.

"Well you are the one who said they were into school uniform…"

"School girl uniforms" Puck says testily, placing an emphasis on the word 'girl'.

She puts a hand on his thigh, stroking it upwards until it meets the white cotton panties he is wearing. Her hand then makes it's way over his crotch, and clutches his cock and balls in a single movement.

"Fuck, Zizes"

"You wanted to get into my pants Puckerman, right? You are going to have to do this."

She pucks the lollipop from his mouth and puts it back into her own.

There is a flicker of hesitation on Puck's face, but he quickly masks it.

Puck bends down to kneel down so his eye level is the same level as Lauren's crotch. The crisp white shirt rides up his back, the end of the tartan tie dips to the floor and the white knee high socks with matching tartan bow stretches. The short tartan pelted skirt rides up as well, exposing any modesty that Puck might have had.

Puck takes a breath and dives forward; tongue, teeth and lips crash on to the purple dildo Lauren has strapped to her by a red leather harness. The effect is overwhelming on Lauren. She moans, grinds into the harness and grabs the back of Puck's neck, pulling him in deeper.


End file.
